


Всё существенное

by Ayranta



Category: Le Petit Prince (2015), Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayranta/pseuds/Ayranta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Быстро сглотнув, он постарался отвести взгляд. Где-то глубоко внутри, скрытый тысячами замков всё ещё жило… что-то. Что-то старое, что-то новое, что-то забытое… узнать, вспомнить не получалось никогда. Но и забыть тоже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё существенное

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от вышедшего в 2015 году мультфильма.  
> Редактор - danielmorne

      Он смот­рел впе­рёд ни­чего не по­нимав­ши­ми, поч­ти осо­лове­лыми, как от дол­го­го сна гла­зами. Зна­комая ко­роб­ка с тре­мя дыр­ка­ми, кри­во на­рисо­ван­ная сре­ди ку­чек раз­ных букв. Наз­вать их сло­вами не по­луча­лось: то, что бы­ло на­писа­но на по­жел­тевших лис­тках, бы­ло со­вер­шенно… _не­сущес­твен­ным?_ Быс­тро сглот­нув, он пос­та­рал­ся от­вести взгляд. Где-то глу­боко внут­ри, скры­тое ты­сяча­ми зам­ков, всё ещё жи­ло… _что-то_. Что-то ста­рое, что-то но­вое, что-то за­бытое… уз­нать, вспом­нить не по­луча­лось ни­ког­да. Но и за­быть то­же.   
Обыч­но, при­ходя в свой су­щес­твен­ный дом са­мос­то­ятель­но­го взрос­ло­го че­лове­ка, пос­ле, ко­неч­но же, су­щес­твен­ной по­лез­ной об­щес­тву ра­боты, он, су­щес­твен­но по­ужи­нав, ва­лил­ся в кро­вать ли­цом вниз, что­бы – су­щес­твен­но же – выс­пать­ся для но­вого су­щес­твен­но­го дня. Час­то толь­ко пла­ны эти, как и боль­шая часть собс­твен­ной жиз­ни, ле­тела ку­да по­даль­ше: Мис­тер Принц не мог зас­нуть – он ду­мал. И мыс­ли эти бы­ли да­леки от су­щес­твен­ности.   
      Мир, где ему не по­вез­ло жить (не дай Биз­несмен кто-ни­будь уз­на­ет, что за кра­моль­ные мыс­ли по но­чам се­лились в и так не впол­не свет­лой го­лове), был по­лон од­них взрос­лых, су­щес­твен­ных лю­дей. Быть су­щес­твен­ным – при­носить поль­зу, быть ис­прав­ным вин­ти­ком в боль­шой ма­шине об­щес­тва – бы­ло са­мым важ­ным. Де­ти так не мог­ли, де­ти бы­ли глу­пы. Быть ре­бён­ком бы­ло зап­ре­щено. По­чему этот мир, собс­твен­но, ещё не вы­мер – по­нять ник­то не мог. Прос­то в один день на Бир­же по­яв­лялся но­вый Кан­ди­дат, ко­торый, ес­ли то­го тре­бова­ла ра­бота, про­ходил до­пол­ни­тель­ное обу­чение. Что с ни­ми бы­ло рань­ше, от­ку­да кан­ди­даты при­ходи­ли и по­чему им, взрос­лым, урав­но­вешен­ным лю­дям, при­ходи­лось по­лучать до­пол­ни­тель­ные зна­ния… Принц это­го не знал, это не бы­ло частью его ра­боты.   
      Он не лю­бил та­кие но­чи – но­чи, ког­да при­ходив­шие мыс­ли ни­чем нель­зя бы­ло ра­зог­нать, ког­да они не­щад­но жа­лили, не ос­тавля­ли: _за­чем ты здесь? что ты де­ла­ешь? оч­нись же, оч­нись, что-то не так! неп­ра­виль­но, сов­сем неп­ра­виль­но! бе­регись, опас­но!_ В та­кие но­чи Прин­цу сни­лись сов­сем нед­ру­желюб­ные сны (пусть дру­желю­бие и не по­ощ­ря­лось, как не­сущес­твен­ная, для мно­гих она бы­ла впол­не… **важ­ной** ). Ему не сни­лись го­воря­щие чу­дови­ща или кос­ми­чес­кие ко­раб­ли – вот же дет­ские глу­пос­ти, да? ДА? Нет, Прин­цу снил­ся се­рый вы­сокий по­толок, ви­той ри­сунок стен, бес­ко­неч­ный по­ток бес­смыс­ленно­го тек­ста, вли­вав­ший­ся в уши, в нос, да­же в гла­за. По­рой ему ка­залось: ещё нем­но­го – и не зах­лебнуть­ся не по­лучит­ся. Бы­ло страш­но. Не так, как _ког­да-то и где-то_ , сов­сем ина­че. Неп­ра­виль­но.   
      Прин­цу не хо­телось ос­та­вать­ся, ид­ти впе­рёд, а толь­ко свер­нуть­ся в клу­бочек – ма­лень­кий, бес­по­мощ­ный – где-то на по­лу и, дро­жа, пов­то­рять од­но и то же, сно­ва и сно­ва, зас­тавляя се­бя по­верить, впи­вать­ся ко­ротень­ки­ми ног­тя­ми в ла­дони, лишь бы по­верить, по­верить **се­бе**. Не так, всё бы­ло сов­сем не так. Но ему не поз­во­ляли. Хо­лод­ный ме­талл да­вил на вис­ки. Не­воз­можно бы­ло не то что от­вернуть­ся – но да­же прос­то мор­гнуть. Вок­руг бы­ли толь­ко тём­но-се­рые бес­смыс­ленные бук­вы на свет­ло-се­ром фо­не; был толь­ко не смол­кавший гул, ти­хий буб­нёж о су­щес­твен­ности, от ко­торо­го не уда­валось от­де­лать­ся. И так силь­но хо­телось кри­чать, сры­вать го­лос – лишь бы заг­лу­шить, лишь бы не про­пус­тить внутрь… Но каж­дый раз он про­иг­ры­вал.   
      Не хва­тало сил, не хва­тало уве­рен­ности: что есть и дру­гое, тёп­лое, та­кое род­ное… не хва­тало прос­то цве­та, хоть ка­кого-то, кро­ме от­вра­титель­но се­рого, без­ли­кого… На этом мо­мен­те Принц обыч­но про­сыпал­ся, от­клю­чал бу­диль­ни­ки и па­дал с кро­вати.   
      Нас­ту­пал но­вый день, ча­ще – но­вая ра­бота; и мыс­ли вновь скры­вались в глу­бине соз­на­ния, что­бы ник­то-ник­то не на­шёл, как бы глу­боко внутрь не про­ник, ка­ким бы ядом не от­ра­вил. Но сей­час – по­думать толь­ко! Поч­ти за час до кон­ца ра­боче­го дня! – мыс­ли воз­вра­щались. Кру­жились вок­руг не­боль­шо­го ста­рого ри­сун­ка сре­ди мяг­ко цеп­лявших­ся друг за друж­ку слов. И эта де­воч­ка… по­думать толь­ко! Ре­бёнок! Что же она та­кое бор­мо­тала… ави­атор ка­кой-то… ро­за… лис… Сло­ва ед­ко ще­кота­ли соз­на­ние, не от­пуска­ли, бу­дили что-то дав­но за­бытое, то са­мое, тёп­лое… Он ис­пу­гал­ся, сно­ва ока­зал­ся в том жут­ком клас­се из сна, что по­кинул… дай­те-ка по­думать… да це­лую веч­ность на­зад по­кинул! А всё ни­как не мог ос­та­вить, дей­стви­тель­но уй­ти. Он прос­то хо­тел, что­бы взор­вавша­яся вне­зап­ным фей­ер­верком жизнь ус­по­ко­ились, что­бы те са­мые от­врат­ные мыс­ли ос­та­вили в по­кое.   
      Он не знал,что де­лать, по­тому и по­шёл сю­да… Вот толь­ко те­перь, сов­сем ря­дом кри­чала ма­лень­кая де­воч­ка, по­тому что, ка­залось, ей то­же не нра­вились здеш­ние ме­тоды обу­чения. Ка­залось… она… то­же… не хо­тела… _за­бывать?_   
      Принц не пом­нил. Ни­чего не пом­нил. О том, что бы­ло до то­го, как он по­пал в этот бе­зум­ный му­равей­ник, по­чему-то наз­ванный ми­ром. О том, что бы­ло, ког­да его, ни­чего не по­нимав­ше­го ре­бён­ка, схва­тили и при­тащи­ли сю­да. Он всё за­был – это и разъ­еда­ло из­нутри, не да­вая слить­ся с об­щей се­рой мас­сой об­щес­тва, стать пос­лушным вин­ти­ком. Он, пов­то­ряя се­бе под нос _"нет­нетнет­нет",_ сам не за­метил, как яд от­ра­вил его, за­менил что-то важ­ное внут­ри, что-то цель­ное, ос­та­вив лишь кол­кие ру­ины. Мо­жет, этот ри­сунок и не был су­щес­твен­ным для Кор­по­рации, но для не­го – од­но­го-единс­твен­но­го – он зна­чил всё. Не был су­щес­твен­ным, все­го-то **важ­ным** , но от это­го сло­ва в ду­ше по­чему-то ста­нови­лось осо­бен­но теп­ло.   
      И но­ги боль­ше не при­ковы­вало к по­лу стра­хом. И ру­ки дей­ство­вали слов­но са­ми по се­бе. Но с этим… с этим мож­но ра­зоб­рать­ся и поз­же, а по­ка нуж­но бы­ло де­лать то, что ка­залось важ­ным. В кои-то ве­ки Принц за­метил что-то, кро­ме опос­ты­лев­шей, на­бив­шей ос­ко­мину се­рос­ти. Ка­кой-то лёг­кий блеск, ти­хий ме­лодич­ный пе­рез­вон. И ему очень хо­телось по­доль­ше быть ря­дом с ни­ми.


End file.
